Cloned Wikia
Set in 2092, in futuristic apocalyptic Seattle, two successful business partners, Parker and Kevin are widely known throughout the whole word. Set in the cloning business, Parker believes its high time to create a pathogen to attack the clones and set the world into anarchy. Kevin sets off on a journey to stop his once trusted business partner and bring balance back to the world. Because he is. the last air bender and he is "The Avatar". Plot It is 2092. The streets are filled with pedestrians and businesses roam through Seattle . In between the hustle and bustle, the city is teaming up with people and businesses, especially two widely known businesses partners throughout Seattle, Parker and Kevin. Parker and Kevin runs the thriving economy of Seattle. Until one day, Packer comes up with a plan to set a mob of animal clones to further prosper the city. Yet, there is only one problem to this: Kevin seems to dislike this idea and goes into hiding afraid of what Parker will do, leaving Parker into the dark side. While Kevin went into hiding from the world, Parker makes his own corporation called Zenith and starts to gather materials that are required to create animal clones. To make a clone, he has to infuse the nucleus (Chalmers) for each individual clone. Parker finishes making all of the clones in twice the amount of time he could have made them (Agilent) and he fulfills his wish of a mob of animal clones, but the clones have a disease. His ambition causes him to ignore the problem in the clones and uses them anyway. The problem with his animal clones were that they have pathogens that weakens the clones immune system (Riddle, 111-119), derived from E.coli (Kostylev) and Parker plans to use this for his own evil. The pathogens carried in the clones spread the disease to others around the globe, even the plants that were resistant to decay (Ofulue). Food source is very low because the pathogens killed lots of plants and animals, people slowly begin to die off and the businesses begin to fail due to sanitary problems. The plant and animal population has completely died off, businesses are no longer running because the lack of food and materials which causes the population to plummet further. When all hope seems to be lost, Kevin comes out from hiding to find out what Parker has done. He quickly tries to find a way to fix Parker’s doing. From a thriving vivacious city, to a anarchy torn disaster Seattle is in ruins with nothing but animal clones left to inhabit it. Government no longer exists and if it does all of its power is gone. Buildings are abandoned, stores are raided, houses broken into, and apartments trashed. Total darkness & silence flows through the city. Sanctuary, a word described as a place of refuge and safety. A place such as the mind is impenetrable by outside forces, private and secluded. Dreams are such a place, hidden deep within the mind where sanctuary has the most literal meaning. Kevin's imagination runs wild in his dream, in it he is placed in a golden wheat field, its stems swaying in soft wind, with an old man in standing in the middle wearing yeezy clothing, raggedy gray shirt and scruffy pants and gray tennis shoes. In this dream a man in scraggly yeezy clothing comes to Kevin and states that he is Bamabas, prophet of the lord. He foretold the climatic event and worked to create a cure using information perceived in a vision. Bamabas imparts to him his own wisdom about a great book depicting this climactic point in time which holds the knowledge of a cure. The cure will not only obliterate the pathogen but also restore the compromised immune systems in the animals to full health. Now fully woken, Kevin recalls the information involving the whereabouts of the cure and sets off towards George Peabody Library in what used to be Baltimore, Maryland. Kevin’s path however, is blockaded by Parker and his demonic animals, hungry and rabid. The living embodiment of evil tries to persuade Kevin into joining him once again. Promising riches, luxuries, and the world, temptation dwelled in Kevin but was ignored when the brave hero declined the offer. Angered and without control, Parker pulls a gun to Kevin in a threat to end his journey and life. As Parker's finger closed on the trigger, releasing a loud bang heard over the world's seas, Kevin dropped to his knees. However, the bullet didn't hit him, the killing chunk of medal passed harmlessly over Kevin's head, ricocheting off of many objects to make its final destination in the neck of the enemy. Parker’s now limp body falls helplessly to the soggy ground. The animals, as if being snapped from hypnosis scatter away. Back on the journey, Kevin’s work is not yet finished. He makes way to the Library and seeks out the book, washing his mind in its contents and writing down the ingredients regarding the cure. No one is left to stop Kevin, and the cure eventually makes its way in the hands of the government and its scientists and doctors. After the government receives the cure, they give the cure to the animals which revives their compromised immune system. This helps repopulate all of the animals that died. That soon helped nourish all of the malnourished people across the whole entire world. Category:Browse Characters Parker Kevin Bamabas Gallery - - References Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse